


Something Good Can Work

by renegadeartist



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, minecraft au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-11-27
Updated: 2013-12-20
Packaged: 2018-01-02 18:44:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1060249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/renegadeartist/pseuds/renegadeartist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The tale of two guards, a bear and a Creeper who are not actually a bear and a Creeper, a redstone mage, a skilled assassin, a medic, a hunter, and an Enderman princess.</p><p>What could possibly go wrong?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Why are We Here?

**Author's Note:**

> Alright, so every chapter is going to be a different perspective and the chapters will be short just to keep going through the different perspectives and to have frequent updates. Enjoy!

“You ever wonder why we’re here?” Geoff asked, continuing to assemble his armor for his nightly shift. Jack was sitting next to him, almost done; the only thing left was to strap his axe to his belt. His armor was simpler than Geoff’s, something the latter had never stopped teasing him about, though they were both not quite sure why. It was hard to have a smile on your face these days. Jack let him do it, if only to have something to play around and laugh at, like they used to do so often.

 

“What do you mean?” Jack muttered, his hand stilling, the axe only halfway through his belt.

 

“I mean why are we _here_ in this castle?” His armor was almost completely on, and Geoff reached for his pack and sword. He shoved them on and started walking, Jack trailing behind.

 

“Well, I guess it’s because of all the mobs out there. And all the enemies.” That much was true. The world of Minecraft was full of monsters, and people turned into monsters. There were tales of humans who had gone to live with the animals, and of those raised by mobs. There were tales of mad kings who reigned over kingdoms of rot and destruction, convinced it was a marvelous kingdom. There were kingdoms of mobs too. Though most lived in spawn areas and dark caves, some had assembled a place to call home. Only the Endermen and Blazes of the Nether had accomplished this, however. These were the tales the children of the kingdom of the humans. The self-proclaimed safe havens were made up of four. There was Valhalla, the greatest and grandest, Blood Gulch, the one where Jack and Geoff presided, Sand Trap, a cluster of fortified buildings in the scorched desert, and Sidewinder, the one far up north, farther than most would care to travel. And through it all was the many enemies, the mobs, the nightmares.

 

“Yeah but plenty of people live out there in the wild. Why do we have to stay here? We could go and meet people. We could hunt legends and treasures. We could become legends ourselves. You ever heard of a hero that stayed in guard duty?” Geoff was one of the few who kept the tales of old, always retelling them over and over to anyone who would listen. The few who would usually stop by were children, giving Geoff a fatherly demeanor.

 

“What are you implying, Geoff?” Jack knew that tone. It was the tone of Geoff the child, not Geoff the soldier. It was his immaturity showing, his hope for a change and an adventure.

 

“I’m implying let’s do it.” He said excitedly, stopping in front of Jack and whirling about. “We could go. We can do so many things. We can hunt monsters, venture where no one has ever gone. We could find a stronghold. We could fight the Ender Dragon. There isn’t anything we can’t do if we put our minds to it.”

 

“Geoff, those are just stories.” Jack sighed. He hated when Geoff got like this. It seemed to happen more and more every day. “We have a duty here. We protect people. It’s not our place to go out. Besides, who would join our sorry asses? We’d get a day out of the city before we run out of food.”

 

“No, I think we could do it.” Geoff insisted. In his eyes, Jack was sure, he saw a world full of adventure, and potential. But all Jack saw was the potential to loose someone. Again.

 

Just then Burnie, a knight and close friend to both of them joined the conversation. “What are you two talking about?”

 

“Burnie, do you think we could survive outside the city for more than a day?” Geoff asked before Jack could exchange a “hello, Burnie, we’re not talking about anything.”

 

The knight pondered Geoff’s question for a moment before answering. “Yeah I think you could. Why wouldn’t you? You’re both capable, and with the right provisions and locations you could do it.”

 

“Alright then it’s decided, me and Jack are going-“

 

“There is no way I’m going with you, Geoff.”

 

“I’m going to go on an adventure outside of the city.” And with that, Geoff was running down the hall, leaving Jack and Burnie in the dust.

 

“Where the fuck are you going, asshole?” Jack shouted after him.

 

“I’m going on an adventure!” Geoff was already out the door, making his way through the twisting alleys of the city to his home.

 

“You know he’s actually going to do it, right?” Burnie questioned the disgruntled Jack.

 

“Yeah, and there is no way in hell I’m going with him.”

 

“Yeah, right. See you in a year or so. That’s usually how long these things take, isn’t it?” sighing, Jack nodded and dashed into the night along with Geoff.


	2. It's Dangerous to Go Alone

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short chapter, yeah I know. I warned you, though. This chapter is in Geoff's perspective.

In his house, Geoff rooted around for anything that would be useful. Through the clutter he shoved extra armor and weapons, clothes and food, and books. There was no time; he had an adventure to start. Slinging the pack over his shoulder, he was out yet another door, running through the cobbled streets to the nearest gate.

 

“Who goes there?” shouted the guard on duty.

 

“Geoff Ramsey. I want to go out of the city.”

 

“Why?” The voice promptly called out. Wishing the watch hadn’t insisted on the questioning, Geoff decided the truth was in order.

 

“I have a mission from Burnie to fetch some Ender Pearls.” Well, maybe not the _truth_.

 

“Alright. RAISE THE GATE!”

 

Geoff was glad he hadn’t told the gatekeeper the truth. He was sure adventures weren’t accepted on the list of things to raise the gate for. Outside was a wildland. There were trees and bushes and the occasional mob, not close enough to be agro quite yet. It had a sort of beauty that Geoff couldn’t describe.

 

The next thing he knew he was in the forest he could always see from the walls of the city. There were sounds everywhere. There was the silent hiss of a spider or the louder hiss of a Creeper. There was the clank clank of skeletons and the moaning of the zombies. All of these made up the music of the outside.

 

There was nothing to do yet, so Geoff pulled out a map. He could see where he was, the caricature that passed as Blood Gulch was clearly defined on the map. The closest settlement he could see was the small town that consisted of a medic, a hunter and a mage. Starting in that direction, Geoff wonders if he should have brought more supplies.

 

It got dark quickly. The torch that Geoff had packed wouldn’t last much longer, he knew. The noises of the wild were starting to turn from music to danger. Every hiss was a step closer to death. Every time there was a stick or root that he stepped on or tripped over was like a neon sign over his head. He’d constructed a tent, a temporary shelter that didn’t particularly feel secure. He wished Jack had come. It might have been more fun with someone else there.

 

It was only take a day or two to get to the settlement. It didn’t really have a name; it was just called the settlement. It was a good place to start off an adventure. The mage that lived there was, according to rumor, one of the most powerful in all of Minecraft. Feeling his eyes close, Geoff was already excited for what tomorrow would bring.

 

Unfortunately he was rudely awakened by a cacophony of clinks and growls. Still bleary from sleep, Geoff almost forgot where he was. He grabbed his sword and laid there, still. There was no way to say if the mobs knew he was there or were just in the area. The latter theory proved unfounded as Geoff could hear the sounds getting closer.

 

Then they stopped, and the sound of footfalls were audible. The swish of a sword, no that didn’t sound like a sword, an axe through the air and the thuds of mobs falling to the ground replaced the growls and clinks and the next thing Geoff knew he was out of the tent punching Jack in the arm.

 

“I thought you said you weren’t coming, asshole.” Geoff whisper-shouted. Jack’s pack looked much bigger then Geoff’s and he realized sheepishly that he hadn’t brought near as much provisions as he would need.

 

“Yeah and I thought you said you would be able to survive more than a day. If I hadn’t been here to save your sorry ass you’d be dead.” Jack retorted, heaving his pack down.

 

“You know, an adventure isn’t fun if you’re alone.”

 

“Yeah, it’s also not fun for you if you’re _dead_. Geoff, you have to be more careful with these kinds of things. You can’t respawn, most people don’t respawn. I hope you grasp that concept. You have one life and one life only. I don’t want you to get yourself killed. So just… be careful, alright?”

 

“Yeah, I’ll be more careful,” Geoff replied flippantly. A smile appeared on his face. “So does that mean you’re onboard for the adventure?”

 

“I came all the way out here with you, didn’t I?”


	3. Use Your Words

There wasn’t much to do besides survive. The winters were hard, and the summers harder. In winter everything was dead, the plants, the grass, even the mobs. He was always close to starving in the winter, but at least he was free of the running and wondering if he would live another day.

 

Creepers were the worst of the mobs. They exploded, demolishing what small, temporary shelter Michael would construct. The telltale _hiss_ was always the first clue. After that, if he didn’t move he was doomed.

 

Michael was used to being alone. He met someone once, but it was only once. They didn’t stay long, either. He supposed he must have scared them, with how he looked and all that.

 

Today was a day of relative peace. He hadn’t seen any mobs, and hadn’t even heard them, either. Grabbing his crude diamond sword, he packed up and prepared to move out. After the fire was put out he was walking through leaves and branches and roots.

 

It wasn’t far before Michael heard it. A shuffle of leaves and a _hiss._ Swinging wildly, Michael finds himself not faced with a screaming, exploding monster, but a person. He was covered in cloth mimicking a Creeper, and had a dirty face and a face strained by the scowl Creepers always wore. He seemed to be confused as to why Michael wasn’t running, so he hissed again, withdrawing a pack of TNT from somewhere in his outfit.

 

“Whoa, shit dude, don’t do that. Put the explosives away.” He figured he could try to talk to the boy, since he was obviously not a Creeper. Though if he proved to be as destructive and menacing as they were, well Michael definitely couldn’t let him follow.

 

_Hissing_ again, the boy moves forward, and Michael does the same. The hilt of his sword made contact with the Creeperboy’s head and he fell down. Hard.

 

“Well I guess I won’t be moving any farther today,” he muttered to himself. He’d spent so long without company that even a man dressed as a Creeper would have to do. Setting up something that could barely pass as a house was erected, Michael began lighting a fire. It was getting dark and he wasn’t foolish enough to sleep without a light.

 

Noticing the Creeperboy lying in the fallen leaves, Michael sighs and gets up, taking off his bearskin coat and draping it over the small form. After he took the TNT of course.

 

The morning broke, and the Creeperboy was gone.

 

It wasn’t as if Michael had expected him to stay, of course, but he was still disappointed to see his bearskin on the ground without the bright greens of the Creeperboy’s outfit. It wasn’t until later that Michael discovered a good portion of his food provisions and a book was missing. Usually he wouldn’t have cared much about a dumb book, seeing as he usually couldn’t read them, but this one was special. It was given to him by- he couldn’t actually remember who, but he knew it was important. 

 

Realising what he’d have to do, Michael once again packed up and stared walking, searching for a Creeperboy with a book that didn’t belong to him.


	4. Clinging on for Life

He probably shouldn’t have stolen that book. It wasn’t as if the man had tried to murder him. Quite the opposite. He’d been quite nice, besides jamming a sword into his head, even if it was the end bit. What was that called again? Whatever. He had to get back to the Creeper spawn cave. He knew they didn’t like him gone. Following the faint trails, he found his way to the cave in no time.

 

He got there to find a charred hole where the cave had been.

 

Calling out piteously, and not receiving any type of reply, Gavin realized that he was all alone. His family, friends, home. They were all gone. Sinking down, he clutched the book in his hand. Remembering the theft Gavin had a moment of remorse. Maybe he shouldn’t have stolen it. As the humans said, karma was a bitch. Cracking it open, Gavin finds familiar symbols that the elder Creeper had once taught him to read.

 

_The Creeper and Bear_

_United in his home_

_Find hope_

_Something that was lost_

_And all things needed_

Wondering what it meant, Gavin realized something. This was a book of prophesy. The elder Creeper had told him much about books of prophecy. They were always correct, and they were unvalued treasures. The first page spoke of a Creeper and a bear. Wasn’t the angry one wearing bearskins? He found himself running, looking for the man he had left behind.

 

The place the bearman had been was now deserted. The fire was out and the tent packed away. Following as best he could, Gavin eventually gets close enough to see a column of smoke in the distance. Rushing forward, he bursts into a clearing and sees not the bearman but two other men. One had a fiery beard and the other limp dark hair.

 

The two strange men leapt up, one brandishing an axe, the other a sword. They relaxed partially when they realized the thing in front of them wasn’t a Creeper, but a man.

 

These weren’t the one he was looking for, so he ran.

 

He didn’t get far before the one of the men caught him. Why were they following him? What did he have that they wanted? The man that grabbed his arm was the one with the beard. “Wait! Where are you going? Are there any villages or towns around here?”

 

All Gavin could do was to keep struggling but the hand on his arm prevented him from moving. “ _Let go of me!”_ He hissed in the Creeper’s language. Not many humans knew it but Gavin had never learned how to use the human’s language. It was too different from the hisses and clicks he was used to.

 

Surprisingly the human let go of him and Gavin promptly shot off.

 

Or he would have, had the hilt of an axe not come down on his head. Before Gavin knew it, for the second time he slipped into unconsciousness because of a hilt to the head.


End file.
